Zero
by Jonx
Summary: The story of my Dragonball Z rpg character Zero, based on Zero from the Megaman: Zero games. More chapters will be added as I come up with them for the rpg. Please read and review. This summary sucked...
1. Origin Part 1

ooc: Zero looks just like Zero from the Megaman: Zero games for GBA. Please read and review

Zero  
Chapter 1  
Origin  
Part 1: The Corporation  
  
A lonely figure sits at the top of a tall, almost pillar like mountain, looking down at what is going on below. A long highway goes past the stony pillar, connecting two cities. There is a lot of traffic going on down there, with different cars and hovercars driving by constantly. Atop the pillar, the lonely figure smiles slightly, as he relaxes completely. He breathes out slowly, as the sun is setting in the distance. In sharp contrast to his relaxed demeanour, the lonely figure is wearing some kind of armor and has a sword lying besides him. The armor consists of a black suit. At his feet are large, red, armoured boots, and on his forearms are red bracers, which are golden at the wrist. At his crotch is a white sort of armor, which has a holster for guns attached to it. A red armor covers his chest, while a black and red helmet, with a green gem in the middle, protects his head. His long, blonde hair flows behind him in the wind, escaping the confinements of the helmet through a small hole near the lonely figure's neck. He stretches out a little, and then he lies down on his back, looking up at the sky. It has been such a long time since he had time to look at the stars. Sighing, he silently awaits the coming of the stars, as the sky grows gradually darker. Below the rocky pillar almost no cars are appearing anymore, because of a rumour about some desert bandits that are in the area at night. The wanderer has not heard that rumour, as he has not been near civilisation of any kind for some time. Not since he escaped...  
  
Two weeks ago... A large building, which looks almost like a fortress, stands proudly as the last bastion of civilisation in the middle of the wilderness. Weapons of different kinds are situated outside the compound as defence, to keep intruders out. Together with the weapons, there is an electric fence surrounding the area. There is only one gate in the fence. At the gate is a single sign, which says: "Private property of the Arcanum Corporation. Trespassers will be shot." Inside the compound, everything is quiet. Except inside a room in the basement, where the humming sounds of several active computers can be heard from. The door leading into the room seems to be impenetrable, as if it was designed to keep someone out. Inside the room, there is a single hatch in the floor, nothing else. Down the hatch is a staircase, leading down to underneath the basement of the compound. Small lamps lights up the staircase, with a few meters between each of them. At the staircase the humming sounds of the computers are even louder, as an almost deafening silence are all around. At the bottom of the stairs is a long hallway, with doors on each side. From all these doors the humming of the computers can be heard. All the doors are firmly shut, so that no one interferes with what is going on inside. At the end of the hallway there is a single door, which seems to be even more fortified than the one leading down into this area of the compound. Inside the room an eerie green light lights up he room. Two men, dressed in lab coats, are inside the room, studying something on a computer. As the information comes up on the computer, the first man snickers to the other. Lab Guy 1: "Finally we got something useful out of that guy. Now what are we gonna do with it?" Lab Guy 2: "First of all, we'll tell the boss. Then we'll go down and look at how our little "friend" is doing. Maybe those down there want know this, don't you think?" Lab Guy 1: "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll send a message to the boss, then we can go." The first guy quickly taps something in on the computer, and then he sends the message. While the first guy is doing that, the second takes out some sort of remote control from within his pocket. He presses a button on it, and slowly a hidden door appears. After a few seconds it slides open, revealing yet another group of stairs, leading even further down. As if this is just routine to the two men, they casually walk towards the door, then they continue walking down the stairs. After ten minutes, the first man asks the other a question. Lab Guy 1: "Tell me, why do you keep this guy locked away down here? It isn't like he is dangerous or anything, is it? I mean, when we don't experiment on him he is locked inside that stasis field, right?" Lab Guy 2: "You're new here, isn't you?" The first guy nods, as they continue down the stairs. Lab Guy 2: "Do you even know why we experiment on this guy? Why we take DNA samples from him and stuff like that?" Lab Guy 1: "No. I've seen the results, and I have seen that they have been both positive and negative, but I don't know why." Lab Guy 2: "I thought so. You see, this guy, Subject Zero, as the big guns refer to him as, has a completely unique DNA code. There is none with a DNA code like him on the entire planet, so we try to get samples from him, and then we experiments a little on him, to find out how his DNA reacts to different things. Sadly, except for a tremendous potential for power within it, his DNA seems to react to things the same way that our DNA do. But there is something about his DNA code that we can't decipher, some strange strain in it. We have now been trying to find out what that is for years with no luck. And then, there's also the rumours, of course." Lab Guy 1: "The rumours? What are those?" Lab Guy 2: "There are those who believe that the big guns are turning Subject Zero into some sort of killer machine, controlled by them. I don't know about that, but I know that he has been brainwashed, so that he doesn't remember anything from before he came here." Lab Guy 1: "Yeah, who know? We're here now, so we better stop talking about it." Lab Guy 2: "Don't worry. It isn't like they have cameras or anything in the staircase. Listen to me and stop worrying; the boss isn't as evil as some make him. The reason that we are experimenting on this guy is to find new kinds of medicines and stuff like that. We're the good guys. I've also heard that they caught this guy while he was on some kind of rampage. He just went through town after town, demolishing them in the process, until our guys stopped him. But you can hear for yourself. I believe that some of his "guards" are here." Lab Guy 1: "I don't hope so. They're so creepy." Finally, after the two men have walked for almost half an hour, they reach the end of the staircase. A huge door, like the one that protected the room with the computer, is located at the end of the stairs, seemingly impossible to get through. The second man just smiles, as he once again pulls out his remote controller. He points it at the door and presses a button. Suddenly the door starts moving, slowly opening. An overwhelming bright light meets the two men, as they walk inside, at least compared to the dim green light that lights up the stairs. Inside are three scientists, two men and one woman, dressed in lab coats similar to those worn by the two men. There are several computers all over the room, and in the middle is a lonely figure, held upright by some kind of machine that is connected to his back. Several tick cables run from the machine up into the ceiling. A strange blue light is located around the figure, almost as it seems to keep him where he is. Even though the figure's body is standing almost upright, his head is hanging down, his eyes closed, as his long, blonde hair falls down from his neck. A grey sort of shell covers his body, formed like some sort of armor. Several large machines are located around him. Lab Guy 1: "So this is the stasis field. I've never seen technology like this before. It is incredible." The female scientist turns around, facing the two newcomers. Scientist Woman: "Yes, isn't it? It keeps him alive, frozen in time. He doesn't age, and he doesn't feel time passing. Only when we release him. Not that it happens that often these days. Thanks to the technology that we have from his very own armor, we are now able to take DNA samples from him without breaking the stasis field. I have no idea, where technology like that armor originates from. If it wasn't because of the stasis suit that we have placed him in, the stasis field wouldn't even affect him." One of the male scientist looks at the woman with an angry expression. The woman sees this and stops talking, then she turns towards he computer screen once again. The male scientist who looked at the woman then walks over to the two men, staring at them. Scientist Guy 1: "What do you want here? Are you two not supposed to receive our results up in the entrance room? Or have I mistaken something?" Lab Guy 2: "You're absolutely right, Dr. Cortez, but our schedule also says that we have to go down here and check on you guys some times, and it is one of those times now. Just continue, we'll leave shortly." Dr. Cortez looks like he is about to say something, but he stops, as his computer begins to say some weird sounds. A puzzled expression appears on his face, as he quickly runs over to it. On the screen a message appears, through the internal message system of the Arcanum Corporation. Message: Doctor Tobias Cortez... It has come to our attention that you have yet to get any useful results from Subject Zero's DNA code, even though you have been working on the project for years. You have one week from now to get some results, or you will be TERMINATED from the project. Focus, Doctor. The Arcanum Council Almost shaking, Dr. Cortez reads the message over and over, much to the confusion of his colleagues. They had always known Dr. Cortez as a fearless man, who had no respect for anyone but himself and the mysterious leaders of the Arcanum Corporation. Seeing him shaking now, the male scientist questionably looks at his superior. Scientist Guy: "Sir... Dr. Cortez? What is wrong?" Dr. Cortez turns to face the man, his voice shaking as he speaks. Dr. Cortez: "We have one week. I will be terminated from the project if it takes any longer to get some results. And we all know what the Arcanum Council means when they say terminated, right? Our only option is to temporarily release him and try to get some more technology from his armor. Then we must try to enact some more experiments on him." The scientists all agrees, even though Dr. Cortez is harsh, he is their superior, and he has led this project for years. If a new leader arrives, he or she might screw up everything they have found out this far. Dr. Cortez: "Very well. Have the inhibitor collar ready. We'll release him from the stasis field now." One of the two guys from the room with the single computer quickly gets some kind of collar in his hands, while the other seems to ready himself. Lab Guy 1: "I get hold of him as quick as possible. Are you ready to put the collar on him?" Lab Guy 2: "Of course I'm ready! Dr. Cortez, you can shut the power to the stasis field down now." Dr. Cortez nods, as he pushes a button on his keyboard. Suddenly the blue light surrounding the figure in the middle of the room disappears, his eyes opening in the same second. Black, piercing eyes look upon the five scientists, as if he is trying to remember who they are. Suddenly anger wells up in his eyes, as he remembers them. Suddenly one of the scientist jumps at Subject Zero, trying to hold him with all of his strength. Subject Zero struggles to free himself, but he is still too groggy from his confinement within the stasis field, so the scientist manages to hold him down, as another scientist places the inhibitor collar around the subject's neck. Once the collar is secured around the subject's neck, Dr. Cortez presses a button on his keyboard, and suddenly Subject Zero falls to the ground, unable to move. The two scientists let go of him and walk over to the others. Lab Guy 1: "So, is he pacified now?" Dr. Cortez: "Yes. He wont even be able to speak, if I doesn't allow him to. It is so irritating when the one you're experimenting on keeps on talking and screaming." As the other scientist turns towards their computers, getting ready to extract the DNA code of Subject Zero once again, together with blood samples and other stuff they might be able to use. Some of them also gets ready to extract pieces of Subject Zero's armor, while the female scientist keeps a watch on the prone form, who seems unable to move. Suddenly the subject's eyes open, and his black eyes stares right into the female scientist's own blue eyes. Shocked by this, the female scientist finds herself unable to speak. The other scientists doesn't discover this, as they are busy getting their equipment ready. To the female scientist, it feels as if the piercing black eyes of Subject Zero stares straight into her soul. She slowly moves closer to him, keeping a watch on him all the time. As she stands just in front of him, she once again feels his piercing eyes, even stronger. Before anything happens though, the four other scientists return, all of them carrying different machines to extract the information they need from Subject Zero. The female scientist almost looks frightened, as the machines begin to stir. The male scientists and researchers slowly walk towards the prone form of Subject Zero, grinning as they come closer and closer. Unable to move, Subject Zero can just watch as the machines begin to extract his DNA and take small parts of his armor, the technology within going to be used to schemes currently unknown to Subject Zero. Slowly, the female scientist sits down in her chair, as she turns to her computer. The data from the machines would soon get in, and then she would have to evaluate it. But why should the results be positive now, when they have been negative so far.


	2. Origin Part 2

Zero  
Chapter 2  
Origin  
Part 2: Escape to Freedom  
  
Two weeks ago...  
  
The paralysed form of Subject Zero hangs weakly from a bundle of machines coming down form the ceiling of the room. Two days have gone since he was released from the stasis field. A humming sound, as if thousands of computers were in the same room, can be heard, deafening any sounds. The four male scientists have left the room to analyse the specimen of Subject Zero's DNA, leaving behind the single female scientist, who are busy analysing the data that have just come in on the armor worn by Subject Zero. Even though he cannot move, Subject Zero is conscious, his mind not being paralysed by the collar. He has also found enough strength to open his eyes, and though it may not seem like a great task, it requires an incredible amount of energy to hold them open in the state that Subject Zero is in. The female scientist is unaware of Subject Zero staring at her, so after some time he stops, closing his eyes so that he can relax a little. He thinks harder than he has done for years, trying to figure out how long time has been away. Numerous times he has been brought out of the suspended animation in the stasis field, each time being put back in shortly after, once they had got either DNA or something else from him. He tries to remember, what happened before he was captured, but he finds himself unable to do so. Sighing mentally, he lets his mind wander; bringing the first thing he can remember into his mind. His capture, at the hands of the Arcanum Corporation.  
  
Several years ago... (both from now, and from the flashback of the experiments conducted on Subject Zero)  
  
A prone form, wearing a red and black armor, was sitting in a tree, breathing heavily. He looked down at the ground, where the bodies of several soldiers wearing blue and grey uniforms were laying. He had slain them all and survived, but it had cost him much energy. So much pain and suffering, how could he have done that? He was a warrior of peace, not one of war. Why these soldiers had attacked him he didn't know, but he wasn't sure if he could handle more of them. Hearing yells in the distance, the warrior tightly grabs his sword with both his hands. The blade was stained with the blood from those he had killed to survive. He muttered a few words, as the flashlights came closer. A prayer. Suddenly a group of soldiers in blue and grey uniforms are standing below him once again. He finished his prayer, as blue flames appeared around his blade. So they wanted to kill him? They should have brought some heavier weapons. With a yell of pain and anger, the warrior jumped down from the tree, heading straight towards the group of soldiers below.  
  
Two weeks ago...  
  
Suddenly Subject Zero is brought out of his memories, those few he has left, as the computer that the female scientist is sitting at begins to beep wildly. He opens his eyes, trying to see how the woman reacts. The female scientist grins widely, as she presses a button. As the computer resumes humming slightly, she stands up and stretches her body, sore after sitting still at the computer for hours. She yawns, as she finally turns towards Subject Zero, who quickly closes his eyes. She has already discovered him looking at her once, he cannot allow her to find out that he has regained consciousness. Still grinning widely, she slowly walks over to Subject Zero, as she starts talking, even though she believes that the warrior is unable to hear her. The silence of the other scientist having left must be getting on her nerves. Female Scientist: "Ha! I bet you wonder what I just found out from your armor, huh? I think I'll tell you, just so that you can see what kind of genius I am! Those stupid men always take the honor for my discoveries, but not this time. I've sent the information before they came back! Did you hear that you losers?" She keeps on yelling at the male scientists for some minutes, even though she knows that the walls of this place are soundproof. A slight smile forms on the warrior's lips, only to disappear again the moment after. He realises something. He had regained control of other parts of his body than his eyes. Suddenly the female scientist turns towards Subject Zero once again. Female Scientist: "Where did we come from? Yes, that is right. I was going to tell you about what I discovered about your armor. Guess what, I have managed to copy several aspects of the protection and technology in it, so we will be able to give similar armors to our security guards and soldiers all over the world. Ain't it cool? So tell me now, Subject Zero, who's a genius, huh?" Thinking about it for a moment, the warrior smiles mentally. Maybe it is time to reveal that he is conscious. With a stumbling voice, he finally speaks. Subject Zero: "You might be a genius, but think about this. If you managed to find out that by scanning my armor, then what can the one who built it do?" The female scientist yells out, scared as she thought that the warrior couldn't speak, think, hear or see. She quickly backs away, moving over behind her computer. She is nervous, Subject Zero can feel that, even though she is several metres away from him. She is just about to call the male scientists, but then she stops and puts the phone down once again. Nervously, she looks at the warrior, who has now opened his piercing black eyes, staring at her. Female Scientist: "H-how much have you heard? How long have you been conscious?" A slight grin covers Subject Zero's face, as he speaks. Subject Zero: "Except when I've been sleeping, I've been conscious since you brought me out of the stasis field. You are finding out things about me. Now I wants to find out things about me." Female Scientist: "What do you mean?" Subject Zero: "Who am I?" Female Scientist: "I don't know... I've never had access to those files. The only thing I've heard you being called is Subject Zero..." Subject Zero: "How long have I been here? How long have I been in the stasis? Why am I here? And why do I feel so weak? I cannot remember much, but I remember being much stronger when I was brought here." Female Scientist: "Why do you think that you can question me, just because you scared me? You are in no position to ask questions." Subject Zero: "And so what? Do I look like I care. It may have felt to me like I've only been here for some weeks, but I know I have been in a stasis field for a long time. Tell me, how long time have I been here?" Staring at the warrior, the female scientist almost gasps. How dared he to question her like that? He was their subject, their prisoner, after all. Silently, she walks away, sitting down by her computer once again. But there was something about his eyes, something that made her feel uneasy. She starts the analysis program once again, soon after starting to scan Subject Zero's armor, to see if she missed anything. The warrior sighs, as he once again tries to remember.  
  
Several years ago...  
  
The armor-clad warrior fiercely swung his sword at the soldiers, who did their best to keep him away with their rifles and machineguns. Agilely the warrior avoided the bullets, quickly attacking once again. Soon after only a couple of machinegun armed soldiers were left. They almost shaked with fear, as the warrior turned towards them. Suddenly they opened fire, faster than the warrior could avoid. But even though that, he did not look scared. Quickly he opened his right hand and aimed it at their bullets. A small shockwave could be seen in the air, as he executed some kind of technique, which sent the bullets flying back at the soldiers who fired them, instantly killing them. Sighing, the warrior dropped to the ground, the blue flames disappearing from his blade. He knew that he could not take much more of this, so he quickly rose once again and sheathed his sword. Looking around, he heard the sounds of huge machines moving through the forest. With lightning speed he then disappeared into the darkness of the woods, faster than the human eye could have seen.  
  
Two weeks ago...  
  
Female Scientist: "Twenty years" Suddenly Subject Zero is once again brought out of his memories, as the female scientist speaks. He turns his head upwards so that he can look at her. Subject Zero: "What did you say?" Female Scientist: "You have been here for twenty years, so even though your body look like your age is between sixteen and twenty, your actual age is much higher than that." Subject Zero: "Twenty... years? I don't understand... Why have I been kept here for so long?" Sighing, the female scientist bows down, so that the warrior does not have to look up at her. Female Scientist: "Because of your unique DNA code. We know that one of your parents was a human, but we have no idea what the other one was. Probably some kind of alien. The Arcanum Council believes that we will be able to make some kind of super soldiers out of your genes, and maybe even find cures to different sicknesses. And then there's your incredible armor. It seems to be made from a material that cannot be found on Earth, so it must come from outer space. Whoever made it is a genius, as you said yourself. And about your weakness. The Arcanum Council knew that you possessed incredible strength and will power, so they used some kind of device to extract your power from your body. It is kept in some kind of cylinder held by Doctor Cortez. If the cylinder is ever broken, your energy will return to your body. That is all that I know. What shall I call you? It sounds awkward to call you Subject Zero." Subject Zero: "I don't know. But I must find out what to call me, if I ever escape." Sighing, the female scientist stands up and looks down at Subject Zero. Female Scientist: "I looked at that of your file that I have access to. You were a warrior fighting for peace, only using your skills when necessary. You don't deserve this. I will help you escape." Subject Zero: "Thanks..."  
  
Twenty years ago... (as the woman said)  
  
The warrior ran through the woods at lightning speed, not daring to get caught. Suddenly he heard a loud sound, as if some kind of machinery moved behind him. He quickly turned around, unsheathing his sword, which immediately where covered by blue flames. Now in front of him, a massive robot appeared out of the woods, staring down at him with its single eye. Having no other choice, the warrior attacked, trying to destroy the gigantic robot. Even though his attacks were swift and strong, they had no effect on the robot. Suddenly the warrior heard something behind him, but before he could react he felt some kind of beam hitting him, knocking him out. The next thing he saw, was a machine with a strange light getting activated around him.  
  
Two weeks ago...  
  
Four days have gone since the female scientist spoke with Subject Zero. In the meantime, she has managed to get hold of the cylinder containing Subject Zero's energy, but she has found herself unable to open it. When she tries once again, the door suddenly bursts open. Both her and Subject Zero stares at the four male scientists, who just look in shock at her. Lab Guy 1: "What did I say? It was her all the time! Shoot her!" Nodding, Doctor Cortez takes out a gun from a pocket inside his lab coat. He aims it at the female scientist. Doctor Cortez: "Before I kill you, then tell me why you did it. I'm just curious." Crying openly, the female scientist stands up, tightly clutching the cylinder in her hand. Female Scientist: "Because he deserves better than this! He has been fighting for everyone's lives you dumbasses! Shoot me if you wants to! Zero! Your sword is in a secret room under my computer!" Doctor Cortez: "That was... stupid." He opens fire several times, not one shot missing the woman. As she falls to the ground, she grins. Not understanding this, Doctor Cortez walks over to her and looks down at her. With her last breath, she grins at him, as she opens her hand. There is a hole in the cylinder, where Doctor Cortez hit it. Before anyone can react, silver energy streams out from the cylinder, quickly taking the shape of an eagle. Staring in disbelief, the scientists look, as the eagle shaped energy flies towards Subject Zero with great speed, being absorbed into his body. A light streams out from him, covering the whole room. As the four male scientists try to regain their sight, the sounds of something being broken can be heard. Once they can see again, they see Subject Zero standing before him, the holding suit above his armor laying shattered on the ground before him. With sadness in his eyes, he looks down at the dying woman. Subject Zero: "Thank you. I am Zero." Smiling, the woman finally passes away, due to he wounds. Zero turns his gaze upwards, staring at the four scientists. With lightning speed he takes the gun out of Doctor Cortez's hand, quickly crunching it. Within a second he stands by the computer, quickly searching for the secret room. He quickly finds a hatch and opens it, revealing a katana in a sheathe beneath. He quickly grabs it, then he turns towards the four scientists, as he adjusts the katana on his armor. Zero: "It is good for you, that I don't kill when it isn't necessary. Goodbye." Suddenly Zero begins to blur. All of the scientists are knocked out within seconds, before Zero finally leaves through the door. Running through the corridors, he soon after reaches the secret door. He unsheathes his sword and cuts straight through it. In this room is a small computer and a heavy, reinforced door. Zero stares at his sword, as blue flames appear around it. He quickly gets through the heavy door, continuing like this for some time, until he has come out of the compound. Hearing the alarm, Zero quickly runs towards the fence, when a flashback, where he flies around in the skies, suddenly hits him. Remembering that he knows the bukujitsu technique, also known as flight, Zero sets off from the ground, leaving several soldiers who fires at him behind.  
  
Now...  
  
Zero silently sits atop the pillar like mountain. He pulls out a Better Ocarina that he obtained during his flight from the compound and starts playing, beginning his meditation. 


	3. Images from the Past

Zero  
Chapter 3  
Images of the past  
  
Zero silently sits atop the pillar shaped mountain, playing his ocarina. He tries to concentrate only on the tunes that come out of the instrument, shutting out everything else but the music he produces. Below him numerous cars drive by, none noticing the lonely figure atop the pillar. The strength of the wind increases, running through the warrior's long hair, making it wave in the wind behind him. He closes his eyes, not wanting to be disturbed by anything he might see. Slowly his mind begins to drift, as he enters a trance like state. While he was on the run from the Arcanum Corporation, he was hit with a flashback, where he silently played on an ocarina. He remembered that he also entered a trance like state then, and when he awakened his power had increased. By pure reflex, he tries to stay conscious, though he knows that he will be unable to do so. How he knows it he cannot tell, but it seems to be some sort of racial memory. Silently he drifts off, entering the dark and endless voids of his mind. Zero seems to be unconscious, as he falls backwards at the top of the pillar shaped mountain, the better ocarina falling from his hand. The wind increases in strength, as the grass waves back and forth. The cars keep on passing by, as Zero begins to receive visions. Visions from his past...  
  
Zero finds himself standing at the top of a cliff, looking down at the water far below. Mists cover the area, giving the vision a ghostly glance. Slowly he turns around, almost as if somebody guides his actions. Behind him stands an old man, with a long, grey beard. Smiling, the old man points towards a couple of targets, marked with rings. Zero nods, as he opens his right hand, which until now was clenched into a fist. He turns his palm upwards and starts to concentrate. Slowly his ki, his life force, begins to stream through his palm, collecting in a ball. He concentrates harder, and suddenly the density of the ball increases. It is now what is commonly referred to as a fireball. The old man smiles, as he once again points to the targets. Zero nods, as he turns his attention to the targets. He aims the fireball at one of the targets, throwing it towards it once he is sure it will hit. With incredible speed the fireball flies towards the target, only barely missing it. Sighing, Zero turns to the old man, who chuckles a little. Old man: "Practice. All you need is practice." Suddenly Zero's vision begins to blur, the man disappearing for his eyes. He had just relived one of his memories, so he now knows how to generate the energy necessary to make a fireball. Realising that reliving his memories will give him knowledge, Zero tries to dig deeper into his psyche, to find out more about himself.  
  
Once again Zero finds himself in a landscape covered by mists. The old man stands beside him yet again, smiling at him as he points to the sky. Zero concentrates hard, as he focuses his ki downwards, trying to push himself from the ground. Slowly he lifts from the ground, but after a few seconds he falls down. Sighing, Zero tries to focus his ki again, now sitting in the locus position. Ever so slowly, he begins to rise from the ground, until he hovers about a meter above it. Chuckling, the old man once again speaks. Old man: "Good, my student. After so many attempts you have finally learned the art of bukujitsu..." To Zero it sounds as if the man is about to say something more, but before he can continue, Zero's vision blurs again, the brainwashing overriding the rest of this memory.  
  
As it happened the last two times, mists are all around Zero. But this time the surroundings are different. He is standing in some kind of martial arts school, multiple men looking like the old man surrounding him. He looks puzzled around, as all the men but one disappears. Then the old man begins to split up into multiple forms again, all of them surrounding Zero. For some reason, Zero knows that this is the zanzoken technique, and he knows that he is also capable of performing it. Suddenly Zero puts his hands up beside his head and yells out, as a bright light erupts from him. Suddenly remembering the Solar Flare, and what it is capable of even though it does not have any real power, Zero finds himself charging towards the old man, who begins to mutter some strange words, once he has regained his sight. Old man: "Ka-me...Ha-me...HA!!!" As he yells the last sentence out, he extends both his outstretched palms towards Zero, a blue energy wave being launched from them. Once again feeling that someone controls his movements, Zero also begins to mutter the same words, soon after releasing a kamehameha of his own towards the one that the old man launched at him, there is just the difference that Zero's kamehameha is more powerful than the old man's, being shown in the fact that it overpowers the blast. The old man dodges the attack, then charges at Zero, just as Zero's vision blurs once again.  
  
Slowly everything comes into focus again, though mists still cover the area. Now Zero is standing alone, in a forest. Everywhere around him he can hear different sounds, of heavy machinery moving straight through the forest. Once again on autopilot, Zero opens his hand and takes the palm upwards. He begins to gather his ki into a ball above his palm, a ball that resembles the fireball, except that its density is greater. He looks around, trying to find the source of the sounds. Suddenly a huge robot, looking like the one who captured him, bursts out of the woods, heading straight towards Zero. The lone warrior throws the ki ball towards the robot, which easily dodges it. Zero smiles slightly, as he begins to make some obscure movements, which sends the ki ball flying back straight at the robot. Unable to see the blast, the robot is unable to defend itself as the sokudan passes straight through it, continuing towards another robot that just appeared. Sokudan? Zero doesn't know how he suddenly knew the name of the technique, but as his vision blurs once again, he knows how to do it.  
  
Suddenly Zero stands in a field, completely alone. He looks around, wondering about the emptiness of this place. Breathing slowly, he looks at his hands, and once again he unconsciously does what he did before, essentially reliving his memories. The mists whirl around him, as he powers up to his max power. Suddenly all of the mists get blown away from him, and he can now see the grass below. He slowly begins to charge his energy into his hands, which can be seen clearly as a red, flame like aura begins to appear around his hands. Staring intensely at the two flames appearing, Zero mutters two words. Zero: "Soul Fire..." He can feel that all of his energy is collected in his hands now, but still, he is unsure about how to release the energy. Suddenly Zero hears something behind him and spins around, being met with a huge dinosaur like monster. The monster charges at Zero, trying to bite its way through him. Agilely, Zero jumps above the dinosaur and makes a throwing motion with both of his hands towards it. The fire is released from his fists, flying straight at the dinosaur with lightning speed. One of the two blasts hit straight into the monster, while the other one misses. As the best turns around, once again charging at the warrior, Zero charges the soul fire into his fists. The dinosaur swings its tail at Zero, who dodges it by jumping over it. He lands on the monster's tail and starts running by it, until he reaches the dinosaur's face. Suddenly the flames on Zero's left hand disappears, as the flames covering the right hand becomes stronger. Yelling out, Zero drives his right hand straight into the creature, resulting in a huge explosion. Once again Zero's vision blurs, but this time no new visions appear. Now, he needs to rest. 


End file.
